Wish Sure Comes True, huh?
by Vicky Chi
Summary: Its is summer when Victoria and her friends decided to visit their friend in Japan. He just build a time machine that can travel into anime world. Is it the start of troubles or...? Find out in Wish Sure Comes True, huh? Sucks at summary but well its the same as the one you read before. Just changed a bit here and there. And change my name...


Hey ya people, this is my first fan fic… Hope you enjoy this story~  
Anyway my name is changed into miyusak18 (second account)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail – that belongs to Mashima Hiro. Only own my OCs.**

* * *

Ring…. Ring… ri-

"Urgh! Hello…" a certain violet girl groaned while answering the phone. She glanced at the wall clock to see that its still 8.30 am.

"Baka… Its 8.30 and you are still sleeping?! I thought we're supposed to meet each other at 10.00 am in that place!" said the caller.

The violet girl shot up from the bed. "WHAT! Okay! See you later~!" and ends the call before the caller could even answer.

She quickly takes a shower and went towards her brother's room and knocks the door "Onii-chan, are you awake? We were supposed to meet with the others today…" wait for a while but there is no one answered her. She's getting annoyed and knocks the door a bit louder than before "Onii-chan!"

Then the door opens and revealed a sleepy heterochromia eyes. "Whats wrong, Vick?" said the lad.

SMACK!

"Ouch! What was that for?!" ask the lad.

"Baka! We are supposed to be there at 9.00 am and here you are sleeping like a log! ARGH! Quick! Go take a shower" said Victoria while pushing her brother towards the bathroom.

"Okay, okay… sheesh…"

Victoria Carlson, also known as Vicky/Vick or Queen of Games. Lives at New York but currently staying at their summer house in Japan. A short-tempered and stubborn yet a forgetful lady. Has violet wavy hair that past her shoulders and beautiful heterochromia orbs(blue and red). The youngest from the three siblings. 16 years old.

Next is her brother, Vain Carlson. Also known as the Trickster. A completed different personality from her sister. Has a short, messy purple hair with ruby orbs. Is one of the famous bachelor in the world. The middle from the three siblings. 17 years old.

After about an hour later…

"Hurry up, hurry up, onii-chan! Ittakimasu, mom, dad~!" said Victoria while pulling her brother towards a car.

"Itterasshai, Victoria, Vain…" her mother and father said while smiling at Victoria and Vain and see them make their way towards their limousine.

* * *

"Coming through, coming through…" a certain black-haired girl was rushing along the busy streets of Tokyo. '_Tch.. why is there so many people in the street today?!' _the girl thought as she run and those around her quickly make a way for her. She didn't stop running until she reach a certain café. Suddenly…

BAM!

"Ouch!" said Victoria and the girl.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Vain while give his hand at her sister.

"Y-yeah…" said Victoria while standing and looks at the girl. "Wait… E-eekha?!"

The girl still felt a bit pain but she quickly looks at Victoria when her name was called. "Vicky, Vain?!" said Jessica after she overcome the pain.

Jessica or Eekha Courtney, known as The Ice Queen because she is very cold to everyone. The oldest sibling in her family. Has a black straight hair that reaches her shoulder that matches with her black orbs. She is cold and quite rude but has a soft side that only her family and friends knows. 16 years old.

"Ehem…" someone interrupted them.

Victoria, Vain and Jessica turns around and saw three girls standing behind them. One of them has auburn hair with a pair of grey eyes, grinning at us and next to her has blue hair with the same eyes. In between them, stands a strawberry blonde haired girl with green orb, who is the one who interrupted them just now and currently smiling at them with a killing intent.

"Explain." said the girl or more like an order.

"Umm… actually Honey-" Vain started but is cut by Victoria. "-Its because of someone woke up very early", said Victoria while stressing the word 'someone' and 'early'.

"Oo… overslept I see~ but… reason not accepted! How dare you overslept Vain! And Vicky! How dare you forgot our meeting today! Good thing I called you! And… how about you, Jessica?" Honey said, turning toward Jessica.

"Why did you care" said Jessica with her famous poker face.

'_As expected from The Ice Queen…'_ thought the four of them (Victoria, Vain, the auburn and blue haired girl) while the other two, namely Honey and Jessica have their fight with them glared at each other and each time, the atmosphere is getting more tense than usual.

"A-anyways… lets go on with the discussion shall we?" said Victoria and the blue haired girl, trying to calm down the two of them.

"Hmph! Well said, Mia, Vicky…we will continue our fight later on" said the two of them at the same time.

The others sweatdrop.

"A-anyways… lets go inside the café" said the auburn girl, breaking the awkwardness between them.

"Good idea, Lia~ lets go inside" Honey said as she went inside the café and the others followed after her.

Honey Eveeden, from a famous mafia family that lives in Florence. She is actually an animal lover and kind but when she snaps she become very dangerous. Therefore, she is called Demon Princess. Lia and Mia is currently staying at her house. 16 years old.

Lia, the Joker and Mia, the Silent Angel that come from Venice. They are twins with Mia the older one and Lia the younger one. Although they are twins but they have very different personality. They ran from home because of some problems. Childhood friends with Honey and has an older brother, Leo. 16 years old.

After they sit on a table of six and ordered,

"So how's life guys?" sipping the tea that Eekha just ordered.

"Hmm… not too bad" Vicky replied.

"Just admit it… You get a new game from your beloved brother" said Vain teasingly.

"Hey! At least he is a lot nicer than someone" said Vicky while stressing the word 'lot' and looked at her brother.

"Hmph!" replied Vain while sulking.

Everyone laughed at the reaction and ignored him.

"How about you?" Vicky asked Honey.

"Sweet as this cake" replied Honey while eating her favourite strawberry cake.

"She got to be the vice-president in her school and as always.." Lia said and Mia and her continue "center of attraction~".

"Oo.. that's good for you~" Vicky answered and continue "How about you twins?"

"Hehe~ Me as always-" Lia was cut and continued by Mia "-troublemaker girl who enjoys pranks and troubles".

"Nice~!" Vain said and they do their routine handshake with Lia.

And they continue their discussion. After a while,

"So we are going to Ryuu lab for today, right?" Victoria said while looking at the planning list that Honey just give to her.

"Yup~ Aren't you guys excited?" Honey says with her cheerful voice.

"Not me…" Eekha responded. Honey glared at her while Eekha just smirked at her.

"Here we go again..." Lia sighed while rolled her eyes.

"A-ano, please… calm down guys…" Mia said calming them down.

"It's been a while huh?" said Vain and ignored them.

"Yeah~" Lia replied at Vain.

Suddenly, the café black out and everyone started to panic. Victoria and her friends were shocked too. Then suddenly they were knock off by someone and before they know it they were brought inside a black limo.

* * *

Oh no! My OC is being kidnapped by someone! Anyways, what did you thing of this story. Sorry for a lot of crappy stuff inside here. I will try to improve it. Owh yeah, please review ~ See you soon~ ^_^


End file.
